Kurama's Hopeless Christmas Eve
by Kitsune of thy Black Flame
Summary: Kurama's having a down-right awful Christmas Eve. To make things worse, an admirer's henchman steals him from his home and takes him to his master. R&R PLEASE! NO FLAMES! Rated for sexual activity and naughty words that shouldn't be said
1. Default Chapter

Kurama's Hopeless Christmas Eve  
  
KOTBF: Okay, into humor and have a holiday spirit nowadays? READ THIS!!!! R&R PLEASE!!! NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Kurama was handed some lights and he barely held balance on the unsteady ladder. When he had hold of the lights, and the wall, and began to string them on the gutter.  
  
"You okay up there Suuichi?" Shiori called from below.  
  
"Sure," he mumbled sarcastically. "I'm fine mother," he called louder.  
  
"Good, because you need to help me decorate the rest of the home, including the tree!"  
  
Kurama jumped down from the ladder and stared into the seemingly endless house. "Hello?" he called as an echo came out of the shadows.  
  
" . . . hello . . . hello . . . hello . . . hello . . ." the house walls called back. Kurama nodded in disappointment and returned up the ladder.  
  
The ladder fought back to Kurama's weight, and soon as we all knew it, Kurama was falling, as he looked down at the icy driveway. Kurama covered his eyes, know this one would hurt in the morning.  
  
But a strange dark figure picked him out of the air and dragged him through the sky. But this time is was not Hiei.  
  
"AH!!!!!!! LEGGO OF ME YOU ASS HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed.  
  
"Naw, master will be much pleased with master's boyfriend returned."  
  
"Boy . . . friend . . .?" Kurama looked at the demon with surprise.  
  
They soon arrived at a gloomy castle high above the Spirit World. The demon dragged Kurama in by his foot, and Kurama was obviously given in.  
  
"My lord, your man has been returned." The demon held up Kurama by his leg, and Kurama was ready to bite him with everything he had, but gasped when he saw the 'master' lurk out of the shadows and hug the crap out of Kurama.  
  
The master screamed in delight. "AH!!!! MY CHRISTMAS WISHES CAME TRUE!!!! YOU'VE RETURNED KURAMA!!!!!"  
  
" . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." Kurama choked out.  
  
The figure gently set Kurama down. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Kurama couldn't help but stare at the 'master's' glassy purple eyes as they shimmered in delight. "Karasu. . . send me home now." Kurama firmly ordered.  
  
Karasu grinned. Then started cracking up. "Ah, my love, the day has just begun!!!" Karasu grabbed Kurama by the waist and held him close, then threw him onto a bed in another room. Karasu cackled in delight as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, seducing Kurama.  
  
'OMG! It's the NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!!!' Kurama screamed in his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, is Suuichi there Mrs. Minamino?" Kuwabara asked Shiori as he waltzed into the home.  
  
"No, in fact I have no clue where he is, he WAS hanging lights. . ."  
  
Little did Shiori and Kuwabaka know that deep within the cold grasps of Karasu, Kurama screams in agony.  
  
***  
  
"HEY!! Give him back to us!! YOU HEAR ME!!!" Yusuke yelled at a guard in front of Karasu's lair. Another scream was heard up in the highest tower.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THAT'S MY DICK, YOU DICK!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke stared up confused at the tower, and decided to go airborne. Hiei had accompanied Yusuke and jumped shortly after him. The guard yawned and flipped a switch on the wall. An electric barrier stopped the two from going any higher, and they hit what seemed a brick wall and an electric fence a the same time, hundreds of volts streaming through their bodies, leaving Yusuke unconscious, and Hiei severely wounded.  
  
"Damn you . . . whoever you are . . . give him BACK!!!!" Hiei yelled up towards the tower. Soon a kitten-faced Karasu dangled a helpless Kurama outside the window, and yes, he stripped him . . . the painful way . . . as Kurama tried to break loose.  
  
Hiei's eyes twinkled in pain as HIS fox was helplessly hanging by some dead guy who happens to be sickly gay. Hiei could almost taste the hurt emotions and confused actions Kurama had, and Hiei had to stop it.  
  
"This looks like a job for--" Hiei yelled throwing his arm in the air, but wincing in pain and pulling his arm back down. "This . . . looks . . . like . . . a . . . job . . . for . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei finished and ran off. " . . . And some pain killers . . . owwie . . ."  
  
Kurama stared out the window, watching his last chance run away, crying like a baby. It was R and R time, as Karasu called it. He was lightly pouring two glasses of red wine in thin wineglasses. He handed one to Kurama. "To love," Karasu said, holding his glass up.  
  
Kurama felt a lump form in his throat, took a deep breath and looked at the crybaby Hiei, and held up his glass shakily and said, "T-to love." The glasses clanked together.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
KOTBF: Gasp!! Kurama's a TRAITOR!!!! Tune in next time soon^ . ^  
  
Kurama: Damn . . . fanfics . . . and their damn writers . . .  
  
KOTBF: I love you too Kurama, ja ne!! 


	2. Idiots

Kurama's Hopeless Christmas Eve  
  
Chapter 2  
  
KOTDF: Okay!! I'm gonna speed along with this story, so I'll update today, then it's WINTER BREAK!!! I'll update every 6 hours, and I'll make sure of that ::sets watch:: ^.^ Remember, I don't own YYH, don't rub it in cuz chances are, you don't either, so HA!!!  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Kurama, teary eyed, slowly gulped down the wine in one swallow, then threw the wineglass over his right shoulder as it crashed into the wall behind him. Karasu, taking his time on his share, opened one eye and stared at Kurama, intrigued at his marvel. Karasu's eyes started to water, and he had a plan to fake it, just to get Kurama in the mood.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KURAMA!!!!!!! HOW COME!!!!?????!!! WE MAKE A WONDERFUL COUPLE, RIGHT???!!!???" Karasu jumped on the bed and yelled and screamed like a moody child in a doctor's office. "RIGHT, MY DARLING PET???" He paused to see if Kurama was giving in.  
  
Kurama ignored Karasu and stared out the window, putting his slightly shredded clothes back on. Kurama wiped a tear away then sat on the windowsill. "Is that what I am to you? A pet? A mere toy?" Kurama slowly whispered. Kurama slid out the window in a graceful manner. "Well, to hell with your Christmas wishes." Kurama said as he slipped out. Karasu ran to the windowsill as Kurama gently fell to the ground.  
  
Hiei was still running around in circles, sometimes stopping to blow on his wounds. Kurama landed in front of Hiei's path, scooped him up, grabbed Yusuke by the leg, and went home.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, there you are Shuichi!! Oh . . ." Shiori called then soon realized the black clothed person in Kurama's arms and his ripped up clothes. "Are you two alright?" she continued.  
  
Kurama didn't answer, but carried Hiei upstairs, into his room, set Hiei down on a chair, and then he flopped on his bed, going into his OWN nightmare as he drifted to sleep.  
  
--K-A-R-A-S-U-'S-L-A-I-R-- "Hm." Karasu thought out loud. "He's going to take a bit more sensitivity." Karasu grinned. "He won't resist this next one."  
  
--K-U-R-A-M-A-'S-D-R-E-A-M--  
  
Kurama was impatient, pacing in a hospital when two cries of two babies. He turned his head excitedly.  
  
FLASH-FORWARD  
  
A little black haired kid with red streaks about seven years old was pulling on Kurama's shirt. "Daddy, when's mommy getting home again?"  
  
FLASH-FORWARD  
  
Two teenagers were wandering their home when they found a horror in their closet.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!!!! You don't do THOSE thing in OUR closet!!!!"  
  
--E-N-D-D-R-E-A-M--  
  
Kurama's eyes flew open.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei shifted sides in his sleep, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
Kurama breathed heavily, whispering to himself, "It was ALL a dream, it was all a dream . . ." He paused. His eyes narrowed. "Karasu . . ." Kurama grabbed his jacked and ran back to the lair of his enemy.  
  
***  
  
"Karasu, how DARE YOU!!!!" Kurama screamed at him. "Filling my head with those things, bastard!!!"  
  
Karasu giggled. "Ah, but it worked."  
  
"WHAT WORKED?!?!?"  
  
Karasu giggled a little bit more. "It got you to come back, I didn't do anything to lure you here."  
  
Kurama blinked wildly. "Aw, crap."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
KOTDF: Ooh^^ Kinda leaves you all in suspense, huh? I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!!!! 


	3. Chemistry

Kurama's Hopeless Christmas Eve  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Karasu stood up, stretching. "Well, how did you enjoy that dream? I loved what I made you do to my in that closet!!!" He grinned goofily.  
  
Kurama's face became a mixture of green and red, which wasn't a very pleasant color to look at.  
  
Karasu snapped his fingers and called out some sort of call in another language; but Kurama was holding his stomach, too busy to notice it.  
  
"SHISHGALOBIDA!!!"  
  
"Kura-sama will be taken care of, sir." A professional man said, grabbing a sickened Kurama and dragging him off.  
  
"Excellent." Karasu followed him prancing about like a widdle girl in a meadow in the spring time . . .  
  
The man threw Kurama on a bed in a jail cell, when Karasu came up and put his hands on the bars. "I'm sorry, Kura-kun, but you'll escape . . ." And with that, he pranced off in that girly way again.  
  
Kurama moaned and grabbed his stomach tightly when a young girl about his age came through a door at the side of the cell, bearing a stethoscope around her neck and holding some sort of vile.  
  
"Hello, Mr.Kurama."  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" he stuttered in pain and at her beauty.  
  
"I'm here to help you in many ways, Kurama," she said, sitting down next to him in his bed and taking the stethoscope off and attaching it to her ears, then putting it on his stomach, were Kurama immediately let go and stared at her.  
  
She looked up and giggled. "Well, you seemed to be hurting there, so what else would I do?"  
  
"I guess . . ."  
  
She listened for a moment, then took it off. "I thought so. Poor thing."  
  
"What . . .?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing serious, just that he sickened you enough to have a little back up in your stomach, but this should help." She picked up the vile and poured it onto a cloth, and put it into Kurama's hand. Then she took his hand and placed it on his stomach to the cloth was applied to it. Kurama blushed and looked at the girl who was also blushing.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her.  
  
"My name is Rumi, and I work for Koenma. I am one of the 3 souls of Hinageshi[1], whom of which you've already met."  
  
"One of the three souls?"  
  
"Yes. Hinageshi had two other occupants in her body while you were with her. That was me and my friend, Cattleya."  
  
Kurama nodded. "So, are you going to take your hand off mine?"  
  
Rumi blushed deeply and took her hand away. "Whoops..."  
  
"Yeah, whoops."  
  
They sighed at the same time, which made both of them blush even deeper. They stared into each other's eyes dreamily, as they pulled each other close into a kiss . . .  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
KOTBF: DUN DUN DUN!!!! What sort of chemistry is happening here?? Read the next chappy to find out, and sorry for the wait^^;; 


End file.
